New chapters in our lives
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Raph is taken at a young age and treated as a pet by a pair of teenagers and their friends. Has his family forgotten him or do they think that their brother is still alive? New friends join the battle to get Raph back, and trust me they'll need the help.
1. Taken by retards

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

** Taken at a young age**

** Written By- Haven Knighton**

"talking" 'thoughts' **_flashbacks_**

**_ I DO NOT OWN THE NINJA TURTLES!_**

Chapter 1- Topside for the first time.

Four turtle-tots are lounging in their lair living room, watching television, waiting for their beloved father and sensei to return from scavenging in the sewer tunnels, a few miles from the lair. Leonardo, the oldest and wore a blue mask, was sitting on the floor trying to stay awake while watching the program that was on. Donatello, the second oldest and wearer of the purple mask, was tinker with a toy car, whilst glancing up at the show from time to time. Raphael, the owner of the red mask and the third oldest or second youngest, was fully engrossed in the television show. It was a mystery show, his favorite type of show to watch. Michelangelo, the weilder of an orange mask and the youngest of the four turtles, was fast asleep, his head leaning on Raphael's shoulder. But, Raphael could care less he didn't want to miss a thing of the new mystery show that had just begun yesterday night.

"Wow, 'dat cop has got some gweat skills." pointed out Raph, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Donnie turns his head away from his car and stares at Raph.

"Yeah, and I bet he has better pronunnciation then you, too." says Donnie with a giggle in his talk.

Raph growls, but doesn't turn his head away from the the television.

"Wow, Raph. Donnie's got you beat there." adds Leo from the floor, looking up at the turtle in red.

"Would you guys just shut-up, I'm twyin' ta' watch dis' show!" yells Raph, waking Mikey up in the process.

"What, what I miss?" asks Mikey looking around at his brothers.

Leo sighs and turns to glare at his little brother.

"Waita' go, Raph! You woke up Mikey!" screams Leo.

Raph stands up of the couch and sends a heated glare to his older brother.

"What awe you gonna' do about it, Leonardo." growls Raph.

Leo slowly stands up, and walks towards Raph untill their faces are inches apart.

"I'm gonna tell you to shut-up, or I'll make you." threatens Leo. "I'd like to see you try." pushes Raph.

They get into figthing position. Before the fight comenses, Splinter walks back in the lair door with two bags full of clothing. "Leoanrdo! Raphael! What do you think you are doing!?" yells Master Splinter at his two sons that spun towards their master with wide-eyes.

"Hi,sensei. Raph woke Mikey up, and told Donnie and I to shut-up." says Leo before Raph can get a word out of his mouth. Splinter turns to Raph with a frown on his face. "Is this true, Raphael?" questions Splinter. Raph fidgets under Splinter's gaze. "Yes,sensi. But-" Raph starts to say, but Splinter cuts him off. " Raphael, what have I told you about starting fights with your brothers.?" asks Splinter with a grim look on his face. "Not to sensei, but I-" started Raph again. "Oh, Raphael." sighs Splinter in disappointment. Raph's head goes down in defeat.

Splinter motions Raphael to come foward. "Sensei, are you going to spank me?" asks Raph with a hint of fear in his voice. Splinter shakes his head. "No, Raphael. But, you will be doing extra training in the afternoon for the next 3 weeks." says Splinter. Raph nods and sighs. "Hey, sensei? What's in the bags?" asks Donnie. Splinter chuckles and motions them to follow him into his room. "I have a surprise for you, my sons." says Splinter after they walk into the room. The tots follow their father into his room and stand in the entrance way. Splinter sets the bag on the floor and shows them what's inside. Clothes! The bags were full of clothes!

They couldn't believe their eyes. The only clothes they'd seen before, were what the humans were wearing on the TV. "Sensei, why did you bring us clothes? I mean, thank you!" exclaims Raph with wide-eyes. Splinter smiles and sits down in full lotus position. "Remember a few years ago when you all asked me if we could go to the surface world for the first time." says Splinter. The boys nod their heads. "Do any of you remember what I told you?" he questions. "You said we had to wait a few more years, so we would be old enough to climb the ladders." explains Leo. Splinter nods. "I believe that, now, is the perfect time to journey to the surface. You do all know how to climb ladders, yes?" jokes Splinter. Leo, Don, and Mikey laugh a little and answer, "Yes, sensei.", in unison. Raph squirms in the spot he stands in and looks around with sadness in his eyes. Splinter notices his sons behavior and looks at him with a concerned look. "Raphael, what is the matter?" asks Splinter concern laced into his voice. Raph looks at him with big tear filled eyes. "I-I-I don't know how to." he whispers.

"Don't know how to, what, Raph?" asks Leo as he puts his hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph looks from to his brothers and back to his sensei, then sighs deeply. "I still don't know how to climb a ladder, yet." he says quietly. Splinter lets a tiny smile show and stands up. "Come here, my son." says Splinter his son so sad. Raph walks up to Splinter with his head hung in shame. What happened was not what he was not exspecting: Splinter hugged him! "Um, sensei?" he says. He was confused! "It is okay, Raphael. It took your brothers quite a few times to climb the ladder." expalins Splinter. Raph lets a tiny smile show as he hugs Splinter. "So, what were you telling us?" reminds Mikey. "Oh, yes. As I was saying, I believe that now would be a perfect day to go to the surface." finshes Splinter. Tiny sets of eyes of light up in an explosion of lights. "Really, sensei!" shouts the four turtle-tots in absolute joy. Splinter nods.

"But, we must disguise ourselves, so we do not attract attention to ourselves." says Splinter. "Okay!" come the four shouts of his sons, as the bags are raided and empty in less than 10 seconds flat. "We'll go get dressed." comes three voices. Leo, Don, and Mikey leave the room and head to the bathroom to get ready. Splinter notices Raph starring at the clothes in his arms and sighs. "Raphael, do you not know how to dress yourself." asks Splinter. "No." came the tiny reply from the tot in red. Splinter gestures Raph to come over to him. Raph shifts toward Splinter in a slow motion. "Why did you not tell?" asks Splinter. Raph shrugs as Splinter puts the red long sleeve over his head. Splinter continues to dress Raph until he completely decent, well decent for a turtle. Leo, Don, and Mikey walk back in the room fully clothed in blue, purple, and orange clothing articles. "We're ready, sensei." say the three turtle boys.


	2. It's been awhile

** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

** Taken at a young age**

Chapter 2- Life above the surface

Up the ladder the three turtles venture, stopping right before the reach the manhole. "Sensei, I think we need to go up after you, I can't lift the manhole cover." explains Leo, who was at the top of the ladder. Splinter nods his head and looks down at Raph. "My son, you must climb onto my back and hold on until we are on the surface level. Do you understand?" asks Splinter. The three other turtles climb off the ladder and make way for their father to climb up. "Yes, sensei." replies the young turtle in red. Raph climbs onto the back of his father and holds on for dear life as Splinter starts to climb upward towards the manhole cover. Splinter pushes on the manhole cover until it pops off. He slides it over to the side and climbs out, then Raph climbs off his back. "Okay, my sons, you may come up now." says Splinter to his three sons still down in the sewers. Leo, Don, and Mikey climb up the ladder and climb out.

"WOW." exclaims the four turtle-tots. Splinter chuckles slightly and watches his sons explore the world around them. "Wow, this place is amazing." says Raph. 'What's that?' he thinks as he sees a flaming fire burning in the distance with some teenagers hanging around it. He looks back at his father to make sure he isn't looking then starts to walk over. "This place is great." says Leo looking at some ants on a moldy bagel. "I know, check out this radio. I'm gonna' take it home and modify it." says Donnie examining the radio. Mikey smiles at his older brothers then notices his third one is missing. "Um, sensei, where's Raph?" asks Raph looking around the alley they were in. Splinter's eyes widen and he frantically looks around. "Raphael. Raphael.! Raphael!" screams Splinter. 'Rapahel, where are you?' is the only thought going through Splinters' mind.

**Over with Raph...**

'Wow, that's really bright." thought Raph as he approached the dancing fire. "Dude, that was awesome! I've never seen anyone dance that way, in my life!" shouts Lane, a 18 year old who lives ina two bed apartment. "Hey, you'd be dancin' that way to if you had ice down ya' pants." defends Troy, a 16 year old who'd dropped out of school. "If was so funny, then why don't you do it." says Alex, a 20 year old who lived with Lane in his apartment. Raph overhears the conversation and giggles. The humans heads snap up and look straight at Raph. "Uh-oh." says Raph. "Uh-oh's right kid, ya' think that' funny, huh?" asks Lane, who starts aproaching Raph. "I-I'm sorry. I'll j-just leave you a-alone." stutters Raph as he backs a away. Alex rushes behind Raph and atops him from leaving. "Wait a minute. What's a little fellow like you doin' out here this late at night?." playfully asks Alex winking at Troy. Troy smiles and slowly approaches Raph from behind. "My dad, brothers', and me wanted to see what the surface was like." answers Raph. The three guys look at him then start laughing. "Very funny, kid. Very funny. Now tell me what you're really- Now, Troy!" screams Alex. Raph whirls around just in time to see Alex jumping at him. He's tackled to the ground and has the wind knocked out of him. "Hey, Lane, Alex, check this out." says Troy looking down at Raph's gloved hand.

Raph's eyes snap open and instantly starts to struggle when he feels hands stripping away his clothing. "No, no, no! Don't, please!" screams Raph into the air. He hears three gasps and a shocked laugh. "Wow, it's a turtle man." says Alex. "Hey, I bet he'd be a great pet." suggets Lane. Raph eyes widen and he starts shaking his head rapidly. "Let me go, please, I want to go back home." begs Raph. The men just look at each other and laugh then stare back down at Raph. "I'm sorry kid, but that's not gonna' happen." says Troy with a smile on his face. "So, kid whatcha' name?" asks Lane. Raph looks up at him and swallows. "R-R-Raphael." he whispers. The boys look at each other with perplexed looks on their faces. "Raphael. That's a stupid name." says Alex with a sneer on his face. "I think we'll call you Lion. 'Cause you my little pet, were the catch of the day." says Lane. "SENSEI!" screams Raph at the top of his lungs.

**Back with the others...**

Splinter, Leo, Don, and Mikey are still searching for Raph. "SENSEI!" they hear ring through the air. Splinter spins around and sees Raph struggling in someones arms. "Raphael!" shouts Splinter and heads towards his terrified son. "Oh, so this is the sensei you was talkin' about, huh?" says Alex. "Let my son go." says Splinter. "Um, I don't think so. We're gonna' keep him as pet. You my friend are no longer in charge of this one." laughs Lane. Leo, Don, and Mikey run over and see Raph in a humans arms. "Raphie!" yells Mikey. Raph's head snaps up and Splinter sees fire. Raphael has a hand mark on the side of his face. Those humans have struck his son. "You, hit, my son!" screams Splinter. Troy looks down at his handy work and smirks at the humanoid rat standing infront of him and his freinds. "Yeah, I hit him, so what?! He's got a problem keepin' his mouth shut. So, maybe we should use our new toy on him, huh guys?" he smirks and takes out the toy in his pocket. Splinter and Raphael's eyes widen.

The three boys smile micheveously. In Troy's hand was a big, pink, vibrating dildo! Raph's struggles start up again and he starts to cry. "No. Leave him alone." pleads Splinter. Alex smirks and takes hold of the dildo. "Sorry, rat. No can do." says Alex. Raph opens his mouth to scream, but the dildo is pushed in and he starts to choke. "Stop, stop, you're choking him!" yells Donnie. They look at each other, then Lane ties a hankercheif around Raph's head to keep the dildo in place. Raph looks around frantically,then relaxes his throat and let the dildo slide down. He stares back up at his family with pleading eyes. Splinter sighs and stares straight into Alexs' eyes. "Please, let him go. We will give you anything you want. Just let him go." begs Splinter with tears in his eyes. Alex laughs. "No. I am not lettin' this little beauty outta' my sight. He'll be perfect for chores and letting our sexual frustrations out on." says Alex. Splinters' eyes widen and that's the last thing he remembers before everything goes black.


	3. Birthday party, gone wrong

New** chapters of our lives**

**Taken at a young age**

_Chapter 3- It's been 10 years_

It's been a regular day in the lair, Leo was medatating with Master Splinter in the dojo, Mikey was reading comics and playing video games at the same time, Donnie on the other hand was up in his lab tinkering with some gadget. It'd been 10 years since they saw their brother Raphael and they hadn't told the new allies they had made 6 months ago. You see it was a very sensitive topic for them to talk about and it just made them sad and mad at the same time. Leo walked out of the dojo and let out a deep sigh. _'Happy Birthday, Raphie. Hope you're doing okay.' _were the thoughts of the leader in blue. "Donnie, Mikey, it's time to go to our party up at Casey and April's!' shouted Leo, just loud enough for his brothers' to hear. Donnie walks out of his room and down the stairs into the living room where Leo stood. "Do we have to go?" asks Donnie. Leo sighs and rubs his face with his hands. "Yeah, Leo. It's not the same without Raphie around." whispers Mikey who had gotten up and rested his head on Leo's shoulder. Leo turns to mikey and hugs his baby brother. "Oh, Mikey. It's okay. But, we have to go, they've been planning this party for us for months." says Leo with sadness laced into his.

Mikey sighs and nods his head. "Okay, but do we have to stay long?" he asks. Leo lets out a little smile and shakes his head. "30 to 45 minutes sound good to you two." he says. Mikey and Don chuckle a little and nod their heads. Master Splinter walks out and motions them to come along. They look at each other then follow Splinter out the lair door. A few minutes later and a few roof jumps they make it to Casey and April's place. They go through the window and let loose surprised gasps. Everything is dressed in red, like they all knew that they had another brother. "How-when-what did you guys do to the place?" rambles Leo. April smiles and points the to the picture of all three of them in the corner. "We thought'd be nice ta' make 'dis day special for ya' guys. We wanted to celebrate ya' birthday as a whole." explained Casey. Don looks down on the ground and starts to cry along with Mikey. Leo frowns and turns to his brothers. "Guys, please. They don't know, I can see it in their eyes. They mean well." says Leo in a hushed voice.

'_That's easy for you to say.' _thought Don. "What's wrong, guys? You seem sad?" questioned April. They look up at her and nod. "10 years ago we went topside for the first time. It was amazing." says Mikey in a quiet voice. Angel walks forward with a laugh and playfully puches Mikey on the arm. "Of course it was amazing, it was your first time up." she jokes. Donnie slowly sinks to the floor and starts to cry. "He was only 5 years old." he whipers. "Who was only 5, Donnie?" asks Casey. "There's something we need to cofess. They're isn't just 3 of us. We had another brother, his name was Raphael." says Leo in a calm voice. Everyone gasps. "You had another brother." says Angel. Leo nods and sighs. _'Keep it together Leonardo, Mikey and Donnie don't need you falling apart.'_ thought Leo. Splinter steps forward. "My son, Raphael, was the third oldest. He was kidnapped by these men to be used as a source of pleasure." whispers Splinter with a tear sliding down his face. Everyone's heads go down in sadness and shame.

**With Raph...**

_'Happy Birthday to me.'_ were the thoughts of Lion as he was pounded into the bed. "I'm coming! I'M COMING!" screams Alex in relaese. "AAAAHHHH!" shouts Lion as he reaches his release as well. "Happy Birthday, Lion." whispers Alex into Lions' ear. "Thank you, Master Alex." says Lion in a montone voice. "Don't fall asleep yet, you still have two more presents." says Lane as he pulls Lion away from ALex and shoves him down onto his cock. Lion clenches his eyes in pain and tears well up in his eyes. "Oh, your so tight." groans Lane as he starts to thrust. Lion just keeps his eyes shut and waits for it to be over, like he always does. _'Someone come save me. Please, I want to go home.'_ were the last thoughts he had, until he blacked out from the emense pain.


	4. Meet Raphie

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Taken at a young age**

**Chapter 4- Running away from the masters of old.**

It was any regular day in the house of Lion's Masters and they were away at work for the hours being, so Lion had the house to himself. "Masters are not going to be pleased to find me missing when they return. But, that's why I should not even consider leaving. They'd find me anyway, they always find me." says Lion as he argued with himself. "Ah, but I have to find my real family. I know their out there somewhere. But, wait, I don't even know where to start. Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated for me?" he says to myself. He gets up from the bed he's sitting on and goes into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He sighs and sits down after he grabs an apple. "I know I could find them, but where do they live? It's not fair!" he screams at himself. He throw the apple and it hits an old basket of his masters. He scrambles to his feet and rushes over to the basket that was now on it's side. 'Please, don't anything be broken' was he thought as he made his way over. As he starts to pick up the old photographs he sees something that catches his interest. "I don't remember this picture." he says to himself curiously. The picture showed his masters standing in front of the NYPD Police Department with him asleep in his arms. He looks at the picture with a frown and then goes wide-eyed. 'Oh, my god. I remember New York. We were there for a few days. That must be where my real family is!' he thinks as he runs down the stairs to his "room". When he walks back up he has a small bag with the rest of his belongings with him. "I'm sorry, masters, but my family comes first." he says and walks out of the door to the house to be gone forever. But, little does he know, is that his Masters installed a security system the night before.

Back in new York with the others the next day...

Leo, Don, Mikey and Splinter decided to stay at the party a little longer, and ended up sleeping over, to tell their friends about their lost brother Raph. "So, what was Raphael like?" asks Leatherhead. "He was the type of person who would put you in front of his own personal pleasure, you know. He just always did what you asked even if he was busy. Unless he was watching a crime show on TV." answers Leo with a chuckle in his voice. "How did he get kidnapped, guys?" asks April with a tone of regret laced into her voice. They look at each other and then back with a sigh. "Well, Master Splinter came home one night with bags full of clothes. He said we were going topside for the first time. We finally got to the surface and Raph wandered off not long after. We hear him scream and see these teens taking Raph away. Sensei tried to negotiate with them, but they refused to listen. That was the last time we ever saw Raph again." explained Donnie in a quiet voice. Everyone looks at the four broken souls in front of them and feels deep pangs of heartbreak. Suddenly the door rings and everyone but Casey and April hide. April goes to answer the door and is surprised to see a giant mutant turtle standing there. "Um, may I help you?" she asks calmly. "Actually, I wanted to ask everyone else in the room. I saw them through the window." Lion says in a quiet voice. "Of course, come in." says April, with a higher pitch in her voice. "It's okay, I know you're all here, you don't have to hide from me." says Lion into the empty room at the moment.

As soon as everyone is out of hiding, they are shocked by who was in the room. "Who are you?" asks Angel bluntly. Lion turns to her and puts his head down. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, actually." he says with a slight titter to his voice. "How do you not know who you are?" asks Mikey carefully coming out from behind Leatherhead. Lion raises his head to answer and freezes in place. "No way." he whispers. He takes a few steps back and looks down again. "Is something the matter?" asks Leo with concern. Lion raises his head again and let's a small smile lose. "I thought I was never one to wear one of these." says Lion as he takes out a red bandanna from his suitcase. "What is that?" asks Casey. Lion raises it to his face and ties it around his face. "I think you've been lookin' fa' me?" says Raph as he lifts his head to meet their gazes. "Raph?!" screams Leo, Don, and Mikey.


	5. Flashback Nightmares

** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

** New chapters of our lives**

_ Chapter 4- Raph's story, part 1_

Time seems to freeze as everyone stares forward at the turtle in the red mask. "Raph, is that really you?" asks Leo. Raph looks towards the turtle in blue. "I don't know. You tell me." he says gently. "I can't believe it's really you." says Donnie as he walks up to Raph and hugs him. Raph screams and sinks down to the floor with his hands above his head. Donnie goes wide-eyed and backs up a little. "Raphael, what is wrong?" asks Splinter, kneeling down near Raph. Raph lets his hands fall to his sides and lifts his head up. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't be touched." he says quietly. He slowly stands back up and looks around with a blush on his face. "Why can't you be touched?" asks Leo softly. Raph looks at him then sighs. "I've been, um, touched, in ways- I just can't be touched okay!?" he shouts and sinks back down to the ground.

"Raph, can you remember us?" asks Mikey. Raph looks at them and thinks. "A little. Bits and pieces though. I've been having dreams about you three for a long time." he explains to them. "Well, do you think you can tell us about what happened to you?" asks Splinter. Raph shakes his head frantically and pants. "No way, I never want to think about it again." he says in a high pitched voice. Everyone looks at him strangely. "Raph? How bad were they to you?" asks Angel. Raph looks at her and shakes his head. "You don't need to know and don't wanna' know." he says quietly.

Everyone looks from Raph to each other and back. "Raph, we can't help you if you don't let us." says April. Raph's head snaps to her's and he glares. "Who said I wanted help!" he screams at her. "I've been through hell and back! I needed help 10 years ago when they took me away!" he yells at her. April is taken back by what he says, stands slowly, and walks out of the room. He watches her leave and sighs. "Raphael, that was very inconsiderate of you." says Splinter harshly. Raph shakes his head and lays it on his arms. "I know. I'm just on edge, okay? I'm afraid of the outside and no one has ever shown me any compassion. The truth is, this is the first time I've been outside my Masters' house in 10 years." he says as his eyes fill with tears. Splinter gently lays a hand on Raph's shoulder and Raph goes into a flash back.

_**Flashback to 9 years ago...**_

_"Lion, come out, come out, wherever you are." teased Alex. Lion curled up further under the cupboard and whimpered lightly. Alex stopped infront of the cupboard and knelt down. "I wonder where he could be." he joked and opened the cupboard and saw Lion. "Aahh!" screamed Lion and he bolted out into the open. Alex turned around and frowned at the turtle-tot. "I told you not to hide from me anymore." he said menacingly and stepped forward a few steps. Lion whimpered and backed away from Alex. "Leave me alone. Please. I want to go home." cried Lion. Alex jumped forward and grabbed Lion by the arm. Lion screamed and began to struggle. "No! No, let me go!" he screamed and tried to break his arm free of Alex's grasp._

_ Alex picked up Lion and took him to the room where all the bad things happened. "No, please! I don't want to!" yelled Lion. Alex threw Lion down on the bed, then got ontop him. _** Raph!** _Lion started to cry and whimpered for the hundredth time that day. "Oh, stop whining you big baby. now hold still, this will hurt worse than it needs to." said Alex as he spread Lion's legs wide. "Please, don't do this! I don't want to do this!" shouted Lion. _**RAPH! Wake up! **_Alex thrusted into Lion hard. Lion screamed at the top of his lungs._ **RAPH! WAKE UP!**

** End Flashback...**

Raph bolts up and looks around with tears streaming down his face. "Raph, it's okay. You're still with us." says Leo softly Raph grabs hold of him in a tight embrace and starts to cry his heart out. Leo is shocked that Raph is actually hugging him, but quickly shakes the feeling and hugs back. "Ssshhh! It's going to be okay." says Leo softly. Raph shakes his head and holds onto Leo tighter. "T-Th-They'll come l-looking for m-m-me!" shouts Raph in a crying mess. "Who will come looking for you?" asks Donnie. Raph sits up and looks Donnie is the eyes. "M-my Ma-Masters'!" he wails and starts to cry again.


End file.
